ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (6/7)
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (6/7) is the 6th part of SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Plot Synopsis Mario returns from his training in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to find out that the Big Bob-Omb is planning an all-out attack on the castle! So Mario must go to Bob-Omb Battlefields to face off against the King in an epic climatic showdown to the finish. Characters *Mario *Toad *Bob-Ombs *Goombas *Big Bob-Omb *Toy Marios Trivia *The Drawn to Life Final Level music makes a return in this one, as well as the use of "Through the Fire & Flames" by DragonForce as the song that plays during Mario and the Big Bob-Omb's fight. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario sleeping outside the castle entrance sleeping.) IronYoshi: Welcome to the 6th part of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Mysterious Voice: Only 1 more part, yay! Mario: (snoring) Hah... mmm... why yes I would- why yes Princess I would love another- Cameraman: Mario! Mario: (wakes up) OWAH! Cameraman: Slacking on the job, are ya? Mario: No, no I wasn't! I was... in Dreamland fighting, uh, Meta Knight. Cameraman: Yeah right. Let's go in the castle. Mario: Okay. (Mario soon enters the castle. The Drawn to Life Overworld theme soon starts playing.) Mario: Hey look, catchy music! Cameraman: Oh don't worry, there's going to be really awesome music when- playing when we fight the Bob-Omb King. Mario: (in a slightly scratchy voice) Really?! Like, pizza? IronYoshi: Oh wait, I forgot to turn the sound off. (IronYoshi soon goes to turn the sound down on his TV) That's better. Mario: Yup. (Soon, bad laser sounds are make, followed by a slight camera shake.) Mario: W- what the?! Toad: Mario! Mario! Mario: (walks to Toad) What da heck is it, you Toad? Toad: Th-the-the-the Big- the Bob-Omb King! He's destroying the castle! (Gasps and makes a "fgsfds" sound) And destroying your clones! Mario: WHAT?! (The camera shakes a bit) Well I must stop dis at all costs! Yay, let's-a go- (hits the side of the door) AAAAAHHHHHOOOOUCH! Ow that really hurt! (Enters the room) Let's get this over with! (Mario then dives into the painting. The Star Menu is shown, and Mario arrives at Bob-Omb Battlefields. The Final Level music from Drawn to Life soon plays.) Mario: (lands) Ow. Wow, oly awesome music! (The camera adjusts) Now, where was I? Oh yea, I was thinking about- now where was I? Uh... oh yeah, dream of the pasta. No no... DESTROTY THE BIIIIG- THE BOB-OMB Kiiiing! (Mario soon starts moving and singing the song that's playing) Hey I remember this music, it was in the Battle with Bowser! (Mario continues moving and starts kicking the air, then heads for the cannon) Nyeah. Easy. (Mario soon gets into the cannon. Bad cannon sounds soon are made.) Mario: Okay, now which way? Okay this way- (the cannon fires) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh no-no-no-no-no-aaaaaahhhhh crap! (Lands) Oh well. Wait... there's a Teleporter around here. (A giant black ball appears) AHHHHH BALLS! (Mario enters the cave, then runs into the wall) Ow. (He slightly moves) Where is dis? Lettle up. More. (Mario tries to find the Teleporter, and then he finally manages to teleport) Yeeee-es, I made it! (Mario gets out and starts singing again until he reaches the top of the mountain) Hah-HA, Bob-Omb King! I've been waiting for you to defeat ya! Now where's the thing to get my toy... clones? Oh there it is. (Mario gets something that is apparently the antidote to unfreeze his toy clones) Got it. Now time to spray it down them. (He then proceeds to spray it) Okay I think that it. Now let's check on them. (Scene change. Close up on the Mario toys.) Toy Mario: (getting up) Hey, what the hell happened? Big Kart Mario: I dunno. (Rolls around) But I feel good as new. (He accidently hits Mini Mario) Mini Mario: Eyow! Mushroom. Mama Mia, what da heck is happened to here-a? (Stares at the TV screen) Hey it's the Bob-Omb King! Mario, you gots to fight him! Mario: That's what I'm gonna do! You guys... gotta... (yawns and prepares to fall asleep) I... can... rest. Mini Mario: Don't sleep on us now! Ah whatever. Cameraman, let's get outa. Toy Mario: Oh, okay. L-l- Marios, let's-a go! Which saves you! (All the toy Marios are out of frame) WHAAAAAAAA! (They are thrown onto the bed) Ow, ow! Okay, let- (gets cut out) (Scene change. Mario is sleeping.) Mario: Aah,(snores) mmm, yum yeah. Yes I would love another piece of cake. Cameraman: Mario! Mario, wake up you fat man! Mario: I am not a fat b- I'm not a fat man. Wario is- (wakes up) Eh-huh-oh-WHA?! What de heck was all the- what the crap was all that talk about Wario 'n stuff? (Turns around) Oh yeah! (Goes up to the Big Bob-Omb) Big Bob-Omb: I am the Big Bob-Omb. I am the Bob-Omb King. Lord of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms, the world over! Mario: Yeah, I already know what you are! Big Bob-Omb: Well, Mario, what do you want from me? Mario: I want to defeat you! I, took all your things- I took your spray thing, and put it on my toy clones. And now, I met Bowser, and eh- I know how to defeat you! Big Bob-Omb: Oh yeah? How do you defeat-a me? Mario: Uh... by... throwing you- by shooting you with a pistol? Big Bob-Omb: Hyah hyah hah ha! You have no... well, you have no idea how to defeat me. You'll NEVER- this world, and the real world, will be mine! I hereby challenge you, Mario! You want to free this planet, you must prove yourself in battle. Can you pick me... up from the back and hurl me towards this royal turf? I think you cannot! Mario: Oh yes I can! First, let's get this Battle ON! (Scene change. The background soon sounds statically.) Big Bob-Omb: Alright, the radio's on. Now what battle music are we gonna play? Mario: Oh, I decided to pick "Through the Fire and Flames". It's my favorite rock song. But first we need it get it started. (A long bit of silence ensures) Mario: Almost there... ah whatever. (Soon, the song finally starts playing.) Mario: There we go! Big Bob-Omb: I can't really hear it. (The volume is turned up on the song, and the Big Bob-Omb soon comes after Mario) Let me destroy you! Mario: (runs away) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAA! AHH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! Aah! Ahh! Aah! Mommy! Help me. Aaah! Big Bob-Omb: Your pathetic. Mario: (grabbing Bib Bob-Omb's back) Ah-ha, I got you! (Struggling noise) You got to eh lose some pounds! (Throws him off the edge of the cliff) Big Bob-Omb: VWAA- (hits the sides of the mountain) Ow-ow-ow. Waah! Mario: Hah-ha, I defeated you! I'm the victory-ay! (Soon, the Bib Bob-Omb jumps back onto the mountain top.) Mario: WHAT THE?! Big Bob-Omb: You must fight with honor! It's against the royal rules to throw the king out of the ring. Mario: Hm? What? Yay, dancin'! (The Bib Bob-Omb soon grabs him) Big Bob-Omb: Hah-ha. Mario: Huh-hey! Let me go! Let me go! Big Bob-Omb: HYAH! (Throws Mario) Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAA- (lands) ow! What'd you think I am, a football?! (Mario tries to grab the Bib Bob-Omb's back) Eh. Come On! (He finally grabs him, and after moving around a bit, throws him) HH-HH-HYAH! Big Bob-Omb: (landing in the ground) OOF-A! Ow, that really hurt! Prepare to face the wrath of my tank! Mario: Huh? Big Bob-Omb: Tank, fire! Mario: AAAAHHHHHH! (Starts running around) Tank! Aah! Ahh! Aah! Ahh! Aaaah! ("Pew, Pew!" and explosion noises are made, and Mario jumps around.) Mario: WAOH! Big Bob-Omb: Come back here! Mario: Hah ha! Your too slow! You can't catch me! Ye- I'm going to moon you, moon you, moon you! Big Bob-Omb: URGH! (Grabs Mario) Mario: HEY! Big Bob-Omb: Hah ha hah. (Throws Mario) Mario: Waah! (lands) Ow. RRRGH! That's it you must die! (Jumps over the Big Bob-Omb. Mario then tries to grab him, but the Big Bob-Omb grabs Mario) Hey, no fair! Big Bob-Omb: Huh! (Throws Mario) Mario: Waah! Ow. (Lands, then falls down the mountain) HAAAAAH! (Lands) Ow! Okay, you asked for it! (Goes into a cannon) Time to blow this! (The cannon is soon aimed, then fires) Wheeeee. Cameraman: Mario! You need to get back to the battlefield! Mario: (falling) Whaaaaaaaahhhhhh! (Lands) How. Big Bob-Omb: Vha hah ha hah ha hah! Mario: MMMM. (Hops into another cannon) Big Bob-Omb: Your pathetic. You can't get me. Mario: Oh yes I can! (The cannon fires) HYAAAAAAAAHHHH- (hits the edge of the mountain) OW! (Lands) Big Bob-Omb: Vha hah ha! (Mario soon starts trekking to the top of the mountain. He jumps over one of the black balls as he nears the top.) Mario: Almost... (does a somersault to the top) THERE! Big Bob-Omb: Vha hah ha! Your back again! Mario: Let's get this over with so I can win, and free the people, of the- of Earth and the Mushroom Kingdom! Big Bob-Omb: Like that would happen. Mario: Yeah it would. (Runs behind Big Bob-Omb and grabs him by the back) Just kick your butt! (Struggling noises, then Mario throws him) Nyeah! Big Bob-Omb: Oof! (Lands) You throw like a wimp. Mario: Oh, you want to see a wimp? Here's a wimp: WAH! WAH! HAAAAAH! (The Big Bob-Omb grabs him) Hey! Big Bob-Omb: Vha hah ha! (Throws Mario) Mario: Aaaah! Drah! That's IIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! (Jumps over the Big Bob-Omb) Give me your back! Big Bob-Omb: No way. (Mario soon grabs the Big Bob-Omb's back.) Mario: (throws him) HYAH! Big Bob-Omb: BWAH! N-no, i-ee-it can't be! Mario: (whispers) It can. (Mario starts running around in circles around the Big Bob-Omb, accompanied by "You Spin Me Right Round!".) Mario: C'mon, let me hit you! (Continues to run around the Big Bob-Omb. He tries to grab him from behind, but misses) Big Bob-Omb: Hah! Vha hah ha! (Mario starts singing part of the song as he picks up the Big Bob-Omb, then finally throws him, defeating him.) Big Bob-Omb: AW! WHAT?! It can't-a be! That a pipsqueak like you could defeat the Bob-Omb King? Mario: Oh yes I could. Big Bob-Omb: You might be fast enough to ground me, but you'll have to pick up the pace if you want to take me on again. Mario: Yeah whatever, just screw you! Big Bob-Omb: (explodes) BWAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWHHHH!!! Mario: WE DID IIIIIIT!!! Hooray! I just feel like dancing! (Begins dancing) Cameraman: Hurry Mario, we're running over the minutes. Mario: Who cares! This music's awesome! (Begins running around) Yaaay, awesome music! Cameraman: Mario, we're going over our minutes! Mario: I can't help it! This music's too... awesome! Cameraman: I'll turn off the music. Mario: No please don't! (Starts dancing) Breakdown! Ah, I'm getting tired. Cameraman: Well good. Let's end this now! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes Category:SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie